


let fall your soft and swaying skirt

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is trash, Threesome, girl Jay is the princessiest princess to ever princess sorry not sorr, this might need a rating higher than explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jay Bruce just sort of lets it happen, acts like it’s no big deal when Jay reaches into his pocket for his keys or sits on his lap when she asks for his credit card. Of course, he lets Jay do <i>anything</i>, so Dick guesses that’s just part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let fall your soft and swaying skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hella porn.

The manor is quiet when Dick lets himself in. It’s a little after five and Alfred’s car isn’t in the garage. He nearly trips over a pair of Jay’s boots in the foyer and already he feels that edginess that always creeps in whenever he comes home; Bruce would _never_ have let him get away with something like that. 

He walks into the kitchen first to grab a drink and there’s an empty soda can on the bar, a wrapper from a granola bar, and Dick’s old walkman laying next to it, Cyndi Lauper still blaring out the headphones like Jay found something better to do and just left it lying there, still playing. 

“I’m home!” Dick shouts up the stairs. “If anyone cares.”

Of course they could be down in the cave and would never hear him, but Dick doesn’t mind having free reign of the place for a few minutes anyway, gives him time to acclimate himself, get re-familiar with the home that isn’t home anymore. 

He used to be all over this place like Jay is now, books and clothes and tennis shoes, those glass bottle cokes that Alfred used to buy especially for him littering the tables, scuff marks on the floor and walls from Dick doing cartwheels in the house. The other thing different is he’d get in trouble for it. Bruce would fold his arms over his chest and make Dick feel about two feet tall with all that disappointment on his face, make him spend his whole Saturday helping Alfred clean the wall floor to ceiling. Jay -- well, there’s a pink stain on the couch in the den from painting her nails and the sink upstairs _still_ looks a little blue from where she tried to dye her hair that one time Bruce told her she couldn’t get a tattoo. Her room has clothes everywhere -- more clothes than she’d ever really need, Dick thinks, wonders how many batcaves could’ve been built with the amount of money Bruce lets her spend on mini skirts and crop tops. 

“Hey you,” Jay says behind him suddenly. She didn’t come out of her room, obviously, and she didn’t come from the cave, so Dick wonders where she was exactly, but he doesn’t get a chance to ask before she’s running at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him and squeezing him tight. “Missed you, you prick.”

She smells like bubblegum and perfume and something else, something familiar, but she doesn’t give Dick long enough to figure out what before she’s hopping down and dragging him into her room and flopping down on her bed. She’s wearing one of Dick’s old Gotham Knights t-shirts and it’s too big for her, comes down past her thighs and kind of hangs off her shoulder a little, showing off the black strap of her bra, but it doesn’t seem to phase her, a pair of black leggings beneath that. 

“Just come home to do your laundry?” Jay asks, throwing one of the dragons on her bed at Dick. Anyone other sixteen year old girl that’d be a teddy bear, a puppy dog maybe, but not Jay. Even Jay’s stuffed animals need to have teeth. 

Dick catches it, looks at the stitch across it’s forehead from where Alfred’s had to sew it back together at least once, tosses it back. “Yep, just for the weekend. Where’s the old man?”

Jay shrugs, blows a bubble. “How should I know?”

Dick rolls his eyes, but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t point out that Jay has always followed Bruce around like she could’ve applied for the job of his _shadow_ instead of Robin, that the familiar thing he smelled when she hugged him earlier was the scent of Bruce’s cologne, just says, ‘Yeah, okay. Well I guess I better go find him. Say hello or something.”

“You should,” Jay says, then she stands up on her bed and climbs on Dick’s back, piggyback style. 

“Oof,” Dick says, grabbing her legs when she wraps them around him. “Jay. I think you’re getting too big for this.”

“Don’t be a dick,” Jay says and bites Dick’s ear. “He’s in the study. And be nice.”

“ _I’m_ always nice,” Dick mutters as he walks down the hall with her on his back. She’s definitely gotten heavier since the last time they did this. “It’s him that --”

“Oh my god,” Jay groans. “Can you guys just, I don’t know, _not_ this time?”

“Hm,” Dick says. “I’ll try. I promise nothing.”

“Great,” Jay says and Dick can’t see her, but he’s pretty sure she rolls her eyes. “You get a D for effort Grayson.”

Dick opens the door to the study and Jay yells, “Guess who I found creeping around in my room!” next to his ear. 

Dick winces and throws her off of him, says, “Hey,” to Bruce and Bruce, at least, looks happy to see him for once, snatches the letter opener out of Jay’s hand when she grabs it and starts flipping it on end. 

“Home for the weekend?” Bruce asks and Dick nods.

“Yeah, kind of had a back load of laundry to do. Guess I should’ve called and made sure Alfred was home first,” he says and Bruce laughs and it -- it makes Dick glad he decided to come home.

“I’m sure we’ll be able to figure it out ourselves,” Bruce says and stands up, puts his hand on Jay’s shoulder as he moves around her to give Dick an awkward pat on the back. 

“I dunno,” Jay says, stapling something together that probably shouldn’t be stapled, smacking her gum. “Last time we tried to do laundry --”

“Ahem,” Bruce clears his throat and tries to usher Dick out of the study before Jay can finish her story. “Have you eaten?”

“Not really,” Dick shrugs. “But I can just find something. I do somehow manage to survive on my own.”

“Doubtful!” Jay calls and catches up to them, wiggles her way between him and Bruce. “If you tell me you don’t have cereal for at least two out of three meals you’re a fu--a freakin’ liar.”

“Hey,” Dick says. “They’re saying Cheerios prevents heart disease, you know. I’m just looking out for my health.”

Bruce laughs again and Dick almost stumbles down the stairs.

“We should get pizza,” Jay says and Bruce shakes his head.

“We ordered pizza last night. We should have something healthier.”

“Pizza has _vegetables_ ,” Jay says and she’s already hopped up on the kitchen counter and grabbed the phone, like she already knows Bruce is going to cave.

“Jay,” Bruce says and he tries to sound stern but it just looks hilarious when Jay holds the phone out of his reach when he tries to grab it from her. “Alfred left grilled chicken and --”

“B,” Jay says and pulls _the face_ , the one that took Dick _years_ to become immune to. It’s not quite a pouty thing, she just sort of bats her eyelashes (they are ridiculously long), and just barely wets her lips (it took Dick forever to even realize that was part of it), makes her eyes get all big and round and tilts her head, and somehow -- _somehow_ it just makes grown men, even grown men who spend their nights wearing kevlar and jumping off rooftops and dodging bullets, give her _whatever_ she wants. 

“Well,” Bruce says. “Since Dick is visiting, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt anything.”

Dick has to hand it to her. It is kind of an art form.

 

***

 

After pizza they go down to the cave and get changed. The sun is down and it’s time for the crazies to come out.

“I still can’t believe you let her go out like that,” Dick says as he suits up next to Bruce, watching Jay preening in the mirror. 

Bruce looks over at Jay as she ties her hair back with a red ribbon, her cropped Robin tunic sliding up right underneath her breasts when she raises her arms. Dick just hopes she still has the Robin panties on underneath that short red skirt. 

“Hn,” Bruce says. “Robin was always meant to serve as a distraction.”

“Right,” Dick says as Bruce slips on the cowl. Sometimes he has to wonder, though, who she distracts more. 

 

***

 

Dick spends most of the night with Jay and it’s good for him. He needed to be reminded that she’s not just a gum chewing, t-shirt stealing brat that has the run of the place, that she works _hard_ to be Robin and more than deserves the title. The way she fights, it’s not like he would do things, but it’s a work of art in it’s own right. She’s quick, relentless, and because she’s a girl most of the crooks don’t expect her to be so brutal, to knock them on their ass while they’re trying to get a good look at her.

It makes Dick angry, the amount of disgusting, derogatory comments that get spewed at her over the course of the night, but Jay just takes it in stride, maybe bloodies a few extra noses when they get particularly nasty, and Dick maybe, accidentally breaks some guy’s finger when he tries to cop a feel. 

When they get back home Jay changes into pj’s, another one of Dick’s old shirts, a faded grey one with Mickey Mouse on it that fits her better than the other one, probably because Dick was like, ten when Bruce took him to Disney World, and a pair of shorts that look like sweatpants that have been cut off. 

“Hey, you know what we should do?” Jay says. She’s always bouncing off the walls after patrol and Dick can’t blame her, he still can’t sleep for hours after he gets home, the adrenaline still too fresh in his veins. He knows Bruce is the same -- not that he’d act like either one of them, but he knows that even if he tried to go to bed he’d still lay there awake, drumming his fingers and staring up at the ceiling, scratching his chest, tossing and turning until he finally gave up. There were so many times he’d wake up after sleeping for a while to find Bruce down in the cave, fiddling with this or that, and he still hadn’t slept a wink. 

“Yeah, what’s that Little Wing?” Dick says, grinning, and Jay blushes when he calls her that. She got called just about every name in the book tonight by the creeps of Gotham and didn’t even bat an eye, but _that’s_ what makes her blush. 

“We should watch a movie,” Jay says. “We haven’t done that in ages.”

Dick, actually, isn’t sure they’ve ever done that, but Jay seems really excited about it and he’s not going to be sleeping anytime soon, plus a movie might actually help them wind down a little.

“Sure, whatcha want to watch?” He asks and when Bruce stands up to excuse himself, Jay reaches up and grabs his arm.

“We’re watching a _movie_ ,” Jay says and pushes him back down on the couch and Dick has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. 

Dick takes the chair in the corner when Jay pops in Goldfinger, making some dirty comment about Sean Connery that makes _Bruce_ blush, and gets comfortable.

“We need popcorn,” she says as the intro plays and disappears for a few minutes, comes back with a bowl for Dick and one for her and Bruce to share, cops a squat on the floor between Bruce’s legs and sets the bowl in Bruce’s lap.

It should be weird, Dick thinks, how close she and Bruce are. It’s probably weird. He’s not sure. Jay, she’s just a clingy type of person. Dick’s not sure she ever really actually learned what personal space is and it’s weird because Bruce was never really a fan of physical contact. Like, he’d hug Dick but it was always stiff and brief, but with Jay he just sort of lets it happen, acts like it’s no big deal when Jay reaches into his pocket for his keys or sits on his lap when she asks for his credit card. Of course, he lets Jay do _anything_ , so Dick guesses that’s just part of it. 

Dick looks over at one point and Jay’s got her head laid on the inside of Bruce’s knee, stuffing popcorn in her face and giggling, _”Pussy Galore.”_ Bruce’s hand is in her hair, his fingers looped around her soft curls, and Dick has to get up and excuse himself to the bathroom even though all he does when he’s in there is splash some cold water on his face.

When he comes back into the den Jay’s up on the couch, curled up against Bruce with one of the afghans pulled over her. He missed the beginning of the big action scene, so Dick slides back into his chair and grabs his bowl of popcorn, is glued to the tv for the next fifteen minutes while Bond and the bad guys shoot it out. 

When he glances back over at Bruce and Jay, Jay’s eyes are closed and Bruce looks like he has his arm around her waist, but it’s under the blanket so Dick can’t really tell. Then Jay opens her eyes and looks straight at Dick, pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and Dick can make out the tiniest of movements beneath the blanket. Jay’s face flushes pink but she doesn't look away and Dick -- he couldn’t even if he wanted to. It’s probably not -- he’s probably imagining the whole the whole thing. Bruce is still just as straight faced as ever, staring forward like the movie has his whole attention, but then Jay’s eyelids flutter and she shifts her hips, and she lets out this _noise_ , and the bowl of popcorn falls right out of Dick’s lap and spills all over the floor. 

It’s -- he’s had his _suspicions_ about her and Bruce but he always told himself he was just imagining it, he was just jealous, or projecting his own stupid --

but he’s still not prepared for it. 

Bruce’s hand stills under the blanket, but he looks over at Dick when he hears the bowl fall onto the floor, looks at Dick with an expression of equal guilt and terror and maybe even something else, starts to take his hand away but then Jay grabs it, still looking at Dick and says, “ _Please_ ,” and man, suddenly Dick just _gets_ it. He totally gets why Bruce lets her get away with anything, do anything, _say_ anything. Just hearing her like that, seeing her face all open and vulnerable and needy, Dick figures that’s probably worse than any of the drugs any of the crooks are peddling around Gotham. 

“Dick,” Bruce says, hesitantly, and Dick just shakes his head.

“Don’t,” he says. “Don’t stop.”

Jay’s eyes light up at that and she kicks the blanket off of her, shimmies out of her shorts and Dick _wishes_ he was shocked that she wasn’t wearing any underwear, but he’s really not. Bruce shifts a little and she leans back against his chest, spreads her legs and Dick can’t do anything but stare as Bruce spreads her open with his big, thick fingers, swallowing dryly when Jay moans.

Bruce murmurs something next to her ear that Dick can’t hear and Jay just nods and it makes Dick’s chest go tight, makes his dick so hard it _hurts._

“Dick,” Jay whimpers -- _whimpers_ , digging her fingers into Bruce’s thighs. “I want -- will you --”

But Dick is already on the floor, crawling over to them.

“Jay,” he breathes out, runs his hands up her legs. He can already _smell_ her and it’s making his mouth water. “You’re so --”

“Incredible,” Bruce finishes for him and he’s glad, because Dick couldn’t even think of a word that was good enough. 

Dick just nods, watches Bruce’s fingers as he plays with it. And that’s all he’s doing, really, just stroking his fingers over her, rubbing her clit with his thumb, making Jay shudder and arch her back, make all these little whimpering noise that Dick wants to chase with his mouth.

Dick looks over Jay’s shoulder at Bruce and Bruce -- he doesn’t even nod, just the expression in his eyes is all the communication they need, and Dick dips his head and licks at Jay around Bruce’s fingers, and Jay just _loses_ it, digs her heels into Dick’s neck and pushes his face against her, cries out when Dick slips his tongue inside of her. 

God, she tastes -- she tastes like candy and bad decisions and Dick wants to drink her down until there’s nothing left, make her scream until she loses her voice. Bruce still has his fingers on her clit, playing with her while Dick fucks her with his tongue and she’s making these high pitched, whimpering noises above him, alternating between squeezing Bruce’s thighs and pulling Dick’s hair. When Dick licks up her pussy he tastes Bruce’s fingers, sucks them into his mouth too and hears Bruce _groan_ , then Bruce is pushing them into his mouth and Jay is swearing, “ _fuck, that’s hot_ ”, above him. Bruce’s fingers are thick and rough, calloused and scarred, and they taste like Jay and like Bruce and Dick sucks them down greedily, reaches down to grind his hand against his dick before he passes _out._

“Oh my _god_ ,” Jay says, then she’s turning her head and grabbing Bruce’s face and Dick watches them kiss, Bruce’s fingers still in his mouth, and works his hand down his pants to get his hand on his dick. “B,” she says and licks the side of his face, murmurs something in Bruce’s ear that Dick can’t hear and Dick watches Bruce’s tongue slip into her mouth when he kisses her again, hears him ask, “Do you have --” and Jay nods. “In my shorts.”

“Alright,” Bruce says and then he’s taking his fingers out of Dick’s mouth and Jay is scooting away from Dick, leaning down to pick her shorts off the floor and dig in the pocket to fish out a condom.

“Oh hell,” Dick says and Jay just turns and winks at him as she kneels in front of Bruce, gets his pants undone and starts pulling them down his thighs. 

“Dick --” Bruce starts to say, but then Jay’s swallowing him down and Bruce makes this noise like he wasn’t expecting _that_ , buries his hand in Jay’s hair and stares down at her like Dick’s never seen Bruce look at _anybody_ , drags Jay back up and kisses her, hard and messy with so much desperation between them Dick can practically feel it, and when he lets her go Jay’s already rolled the condom on him. 

Dick just kind of sits back on his knees, unsure what his role here is anymore, and that’s when Jay crooks her finger at him, says, “C’mere.” Dick crawls over to her between Bruce’s legs and Jay wraps her arms around his neck, licks into his mouth. She tastes like grape soda and like Bruce’s cock and Dick groans against her when he realizes that, fucks his tongue down her throat and licks the taste of Bruce out of her mouth. 

“Alright,” Bruce growls and Dick can hear the impatience in his tone, but also the pure _need_ , watches as he gets his hands around Jay’s tiny waist and lifts her up into his lap. Dick follows her, crawls between Bruce legs and peels his old shirt off of her, leans forward and gets his mouth on her tit as Bruce slides into her.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Jay moans, drags it out until it’s so many syllables Dick can’t count, turns her head and kisses Bruce, sloppy and wet as Bruce fucks up into her, one of his hands squeezing the breast Dick’s not sucking on. 

“Does he feel good?” Dick murmurs as he kisses his way up her throat, stops to catch her mouth, swallow down her moans. 

“God, Dickie,” she gasps. “You don’t even know. Just --”

Dick kisses her again, sucks on her tongue and her lips, sucks a bruise on the side of her neck for her to remember him by when he’s gone again. He kisses his way down between her tits, sucks kisses on her belly, her hips, then dips his head between her thighs and sucks on her clit while Bruce fucks into her. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jay screams and Dick tastes her when she comes, dips his head lower and pushes his tongue in her alongside Bruce’s cock and Bruce makes this _sound_ , and Dick says, “Bruce, _please_ ,” too fucking turned on to even know what he’s asking for. 

“Yeah,” Jay says and she eases herself off of Bruce, pulls the condom off of him and Dick doesn’t wait for anyone’s permission, just grabs Bruce’s thighs and swallows him down, takes every inch of him all at once. Bruce groans and then Dick feels his hand palming the back of his head, heavy and steady, not forcing him but just guiding him, and when he looks up Bruce has his head thrown back and his eyes closed and he’s so fucking beautiful Dick doesn’t know how he never just dropped to his knees and just asked Bruce to _use_ him. 

Dick knows what he’s doing, enough practice with Roy over the years, and he sucks Bruce sloppy and wet the way he likes it, but with enough suction that it makes him pull at his hair and _whimper._ He sucks Bruce until his jaw is sore and his lips are numb and his throat feels raw, until he hears Jay making soft little noises over him again and looks up to see her fucking herself on two of Bruce’s fingers.

“You look so pretty, Dick,” she says as she pants, reaching down to tangle her fingers with Bruce’s in Dick’s hair. “I can’t even take all of him.”

And that -- the fact that he can do something for Bruce that she can’t -- has Dick whining around Bruce’s cock and coming in his pants just like when he was a teenager, every night after patrol. 

“Dick,” Bruce gasps, a little brokenly, a little like _awe_ , and grabs Dick’s face with both of his hands, stares down at him as he comes in his mouth.

Jay slinks down on the floor next to Dick once Bruce lets him go, pushes him down on the floor and straddles him and Dick gets his fingers inside of her as she licks Bruce’s come out of his mouth.

“God, you were so hot,” Jay pants as she fucks herself down on Dick’s fingers, her tits bouncing in his face. “Coming like that, just from having him in your mouth. I get it, you know? Sometimes I get so wet just looking at him, sometimes I gotta --”

Jay’s back makes a perfect arch when she comes this time and Dick just keeps fucking her through it, feels her clench around him so tight, feels her juices spill all over his fingers, grabs her by the hips and drags her up to his mouth, tongues and sucks on her clit until she comes _again_ , nearly pulling all the hair out of his head.

“Holy shit,” she says when Bruce scoops her up, wraps her up in the blanket and pulls her into his lap. Dick watches her curl into him like a cat, bury her face in the crook of his shoulder, watches Bruce run his fingers through her hair. Any other time he’d be feeling that pang of jealousy, feeling like an outsider in his own home, but right now he’s still got her taste in his mouth, the cramp in his jaw from having Bruce’s cock in his mouth, so its all right. 

Maybe, he thinks, finally, everything’s going to be all right.


End file.
